ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version)
The Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level is the first level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Equipment Tips This being the first stage, all that really is needed is the standard Proton Pack. P.K.E. Meter: Useful for searching around for Slimer. Walk-Through On the Job Training A security guard at the Natural History Museum watches a Ghostbusters commercial but suddenly something zooms on one of the camera feeds and then all the feeds go to static. The guard radios another guard named Russell. He's on patrol in the east wing near the Gozer exhibit. The guard recalls how Ivo Shandor, who donated most of the items for the exhibit, was into the occult. Russell stumbles onto the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit and is startled. A woman with books bolts past Russell. Something closes in on Russell. Russell holds his hand out as he is engulfed in a bright flash. The Rookie starts in the garage bay of the Firehouse. Janine Melnitz answers a call and assures the person the Ghostbusters do not summon dead family members then catch them so their clients can ask the combination to the safe. Janine turns to the Rookie and warns against eating things from the refrigerator. Go up the stairs to the laboratory on the second floor and go to the Ghostbusters. Egon Spengler was about to start an experiment using Ray Stantz but Peter Venkman reminded them Ray's name was on the mortgage. He suggests using the new kid but gets annoyed the Rookie gets the new equipment and a cool title, "Experimental Equipment Technician." Egon reiterates the Rookie gets to use untested, extremely dangerous hardware. Suddenly, a Psi Energy Pulse passed through the Firehouse. Things were about to get real busy. The Ghostbusters and Janine filed out of the lab. Go back downstairs to Janine's desk. Slimer has escaped from the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. He waives goodbye and leaves the Firehouse. Ray believes Slimer is heading back to the Sedgewick Hotel. Rookie has to go to Ecto-1. The Ghostbusters arrive at the Sedgewick Hotel and are greeted by the Hotel manager in the lobby. He was furious and revealed Slimer was back up on the 12th floor. The manager demanded a full refund but Peter and Ray pointed out the fine print on the invoices. The manager was speechless. The Ghostbusters proceeded to recapture Slimer but Egon picked up other P.K.E. readings and split off to get more data. Rookie should follow Peter and Ray to the elevator. The woman from the museum exited the elevator and brushed off Peter's advances. As she hailed a taxi cab to Times Square, Peter, Ray, and Rookie boarded the elevator and headed up to the 12th floor. Once on the 12th, go left and follow the guys down the hall. Stop at the intersecting hallway and look to the right. It's Slimer eating leftovers from a room service tray. Sneak up and open fire on Slimer. Slimer got away and went through a wall at the far end of the hall. Peter realized a similarity to a previous busts and opted to stay behind. Ray and Rookie head down the hall. Go all the way down and go right at the corner. Follow Ray and he will give you a tutorial on how to use the P.K.E. Meter. Use this to track Slimer through the different rooms. From the Ectoplasmic Residue, turn left and go through the doors into a hallway. At the end, go right. Rookie is going in the right direction as long as the P.K.E. Meter is continuously in the red. Go into the room at the right and slowly walk to the bathroom. Slimer will dash out from the bathroom and slimes the Rookie. Shake off the Ectoplasm and continue using the P.K.E. Meter. Exit through the back door and follow the meter to a pool of slime on the ground. Go right through the next door. The room should be empty and there should be a big cupboard blocking the entry to the next room. Switch back over to the Proton Pack and destroy the cupboard with the Blast Stream. Head into the next room then go left into a larger room. Slimer will hide in a table. Blast the table then chase after Slimer into the next hall then go left. Halfway down the hall, Ray and Rookie will get a call from Peter. He has been slimed (again). Run down the hall and go right to find Peter. Help him out and once Peter rants about getting slimed, they will get a call from Egon. Go back downstairs. Slimer will sneak attack them in the elevator. Regroup with Egon then head to the lobby. Now, scan Slimer and the Sou Chef Ghosts using the P.K.E. Meter. Then start blasting them. You won't be able to capture them, as they will quickly run off. Slimer will go into the ballroom. Egon and Ray go after the Sou Chef Ghosts while Peter and the Rookie go after Slimer. Follow Peter to the Alhambra Ballroom. The Hotel Manager won't let them in because of past busts and the fact the Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah was scheduled to begin in half an hour. Peter lets it go and prompts the Rookie to follow him across the lobby to the kitchen entrance on the left. Slimer's Mitzvah It turns out there is another way to the Alhambra Ballroom through the main kitchen. Scan the kitchen with the P.K.E. Meter. Kitchen Wisps will come at Rookie and Peter. The Blast Stream will dispose of them quickly. Go around the cooking stations and blast the table blocking entrance to the hall. Head into the hall, go right then proceed to the ballroom. Once Peter and Rookie enter the ballroom, Slimer will come out and eat food. Open fire with the Blast Stream and keep up on him to whittle away his P.K.E., and then switch to Capture Stream. Slam him around several times to stun him. Now throw out a trap and recapture Slimer. The Hotel Manager walks in and is aghast at all the damage done. Peter and Rookie exit the ballroom and meet up with Ray and Egon. The Sous Chef Ghosts have returned. Split up to capture two Sous Chef Ghosts. Focus on one while the others go after the other ghost. Use the same strategy as before, blast away his P.K.E. then slam him and trap him. Once the ghosts are finished with, Chef Sargossa will show himself. He tosses several butcher knives at Ray and nails the floor near his feet. Sargossa sped off. Go with Egon up the stairs to the right of the elevators. Halfway up, Sargossa reappears and demolishes the stairs. Rookie is forced to proceed alone. And the Kitchen Sink, Too Rookie starts off in a hallway. Go down the hall and go right. Go right at the corner and proceed carefully. The Sous Chef Ghost will appear as well several psychokinetically charged objects. Avoid or blast the Animated Objects. Follow the Sous Chef Ghost through the halls and take a couple shots along the way until Rookie reaches a small room. Use the Capture Stream to move the slimed objects out of the way. Enter the bar. The ghost will show himself. Capture him like before with the others in the lobby. Afterwards, the other Ghostbusters will arrive. Go into the kitchen. Throw the cake into the oven with the Capture Stream and Chef Sargossa will appear. Just keep blasting him and avoid the Kitchen Wisps. Destroy the Kitchen Wisps to get Sargossa to appear back in the kitchen. Once his P.K.E. is down, capture and slam him then deploy a trap and capture the ghost. Winston Zeddemore radios the Ghostbusters. He's been stuck in traffic for over four hours. He has news about something outside the hotel that sounds all too familiar. Entities Encountered/Strategies *Sous Chef Ghosts **Throw the Blast Stream at them and they'll be weakened very quickly. They take three slams to be captured. *Kitchen Wisps **Very easy. One shot from the Proton Pack will take care of them. *Slimer **This is a mini-boss fight. Just blast him like any other ghost. Takes three slams to be captured. *Chef Sargossa **He will throw knives and summon Kitchen Wisps to attack you. He will also hide in the oven after taking some damage. Takes five slams to be captured. Scans *Paranormal Investigators (Peter, Ray, Egon) **Note: you can scan them any other time in the game, this is just the earliest possible time. *Kitchen Wisps **In the kitchen *Ectoplasmic Debilitation **After returning to the lobby, scan another Ghostbuster after he's slimed *Slimer **Upon returning to lobby *Sous Chef Ghosts **Upon returning to lobby *Psychokinetic Door Manipulation **Ballroom exit, before capturing Slimer *Animated Objects **In the main hallway while chasing after the Sous Chef Ghost. *Ectoplasmic Material Bonding **Outside the bar, the objects slimed by Sous Chef Ghost *Possessed Objects **In the bar *Phantom Craftwork **In center of bar kitchen *Chef Sargossa **In the bar kitchen. Art Pages *Animated Objects **12th Floor hallway, just after forcing Slimer out of the table. *Kitchen Wisps **Inside a table blocking the kitchen exit. *Slimer **In the ballroom, in object to left of exit. *Psychokinetic Door Manipulation **In the ballroom, far right corner. *Sous Chef Ghost **Behind the front desk in the lobby. *Possessed Objects **In main hall in an alcove to the right as you head to the bar after the Sous *Ectoplasmic Debilitation **In the vending machine right before the room you fight the Sous Chef Ghost in. *Ectoplasmic Material Bonding **Hidden in large machine in left corner of the bar. *Phantom Craftwork **In the bar kitchen where you fight Sargossa in. Inside a shelf in the corner next to oven. *Chef Sargossa **In the kitchen you fight him in. Inside a shelf left of the oven. Version Differences *The Hotel Manager in the level resembles the manager from the Ghostbusters movie, while in the Realistic version he is clearly a different man: John O'Keefe. *Chef Sargossa destroys the staircase. In the Realistic Version, Pappy Sargassi does. *Chef Sargossa/Deforrest is fought as the ending boss battle for the level instead of Pappy Sargassi. In the Realistic Version, Sargossa/Deforrest is not seen until you return to the hotel later on. You fight him in the kitchen with his Cook Ghosts. Gallery Introduction Cinematic GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic01.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic02.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic03.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic04.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic05.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic06.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic07.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic08.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic09.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic10.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic11.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic12.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic13.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic14.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic15.jpg GhostbustersTVGSVIntroductionCinematic16.jpg Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelWHSloadingscreencap1.png|"On the Job Training" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap01.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap02.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap03.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap04.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap05.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap06.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap07.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap08.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap09.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap10.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap11.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap12.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap13.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap14.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap15.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap16.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap17.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap18.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap19.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap20.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap21.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap22.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap23.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap24.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap25.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap26.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap27.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap28.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap29.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap30.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap31.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap32.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap33.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap34.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap35.png|"On the Job Training" Area GBTVGSVlevelWHSloadingscreencap2.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap36.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap37.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap38.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap39.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap40.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap41.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap42.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap43.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap44.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap45.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap46.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap47.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap48.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap49.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap50.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap51.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap52.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap53.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap54.png|"Slimer's Mitzvah" Area GBTVGSVlevelWHSloadingscreencap3.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap55.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap56.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap57.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap58.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap59.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap60.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap61.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap62.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap63.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap64.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap65.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap66.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap67.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap68.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap69.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap70.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGSVlevelWTTHSscreencap71.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area On The Job Training 1st Cinematic OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic06.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic07.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic08.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic09.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic10.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic11.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic12.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic13.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic14.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic15.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic16.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic17.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic18.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic19.jpg OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic20.jpg On The Job Training 2nd Cinematic OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic06.jpg On The Job Training 3rd Cinematic OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic06.jpg On The Job Training 4th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic06.jpg OnTheJobTraining4SVCinematic07.jpg On The Job Training 5th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining5SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining5SVCinematic02.jpg On The Job Training 6th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining6SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining6SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining6SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining6SVCinematic04.jpg On The Job Training 7th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining7SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining7SVCinematic02.jpg On The Job Training 8th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic06.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic07.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic08.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic09.jpg OnTheJobTraining8SVCinematic10.jpg On The Job Training 9th Cinematic OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic01.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic02.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic03.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic04.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic05.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic06.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic07.jpg OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic08.jpg Slimer's Mitzvah 1st Cinematic SlimersMitzvahCinematic01.jpg SlimersMitzvahCinematic02.jpg SlimersMitzvahCinematic03.jpg SlimersMitzvahCinematic04.jpg Slimer's Mitzvah 2nd Cinematic SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic01.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic02.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic03.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic04.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic05.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic06.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic07.jpg SlimersMitzvah2Cinematic08.jpg Slimer's Mitzvah 3rd Cinematic SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic01.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic02.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic03.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic04.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic05.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic06.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic07.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic08.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic09.jpg SlimersMitzvah3Cinematic10.jpg Slimer's Mitzvah 4th Cinematic SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic01.jpg SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic02.jpg SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic03.jpg SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic04.jpg SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic05.jpg SlimersMitzvah4Cinematic06.jpg And The Kitchen Sink, Too 1st Cinematic AndTheKitchenSinkTooCinematic01.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkTooCinematic02.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkTooCinematic03.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkTooCinematic04.jpg And The Kitchen Sink, Too 2nd Cinematic AndTheKitchenSinkToo2Cinematic01.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo2Cinematic02.jpg And The Kitchen Sink, Too 3rd Cinematic AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic01.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic02.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic03.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic04.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic05.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo3Cinematic06.jpg And The Kitchen Sink, Too 4th Cinematic AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic01.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic02.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic03.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic04.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic05.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic06.jpg AndTheKitchenSinkToo4Cinematic07.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels